PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University (LCC) has a long history of NCTN participation with ECOG membership since 1973. Currently, the LCC infrastructure supports participation in clinical trials and ancillary studies through the ECOG- ACRIN, SWOG, Alliance, NRG and COG. Recognized for accrual, participation, and high-level of data quality, the LCC has been selected by the NCTN leadership to participate in the High Performing Site Initiative (HPSI) in 2015, 2016 and 2017 to support our infrastructure and to enable continued participation in NCTN trials. The Lurie Cancer Center's overall accrual to NCTN studies during 3/1/14 - 8/31/17 was 400, 383 of which were accrued to Interventional trials. In addition, LCC members are heavily involved in the leadership of NCTN activities. From 3/1/14 and 8/31/16, LCC members have served as Network Group committee and subcommittee members (74), committee and subcommittee chairs and co-chairs (19), study chairs and co-chairs (22), and members of various NCI Steering Committees or Task Forces (10). In addition, the extensive number of Network Group publications (65) and abstracts (70) authored or co-authored by the investigators during the last 3 years alone further demonstrates our leadership role within the NCTN. Through demonstration of significant scientific accomplishments and new initiatives, recent recruitment of accomplished senior faculty and productive junior faculty, comprehensive and integrated infrastructure for oversight of cancer-related clinical trials including the establishment of a NCTN Oversight Committee, emphasis on mentoring of junior faculty, significant financial support of NCTN activities and a highly experienced and productive leadership which has been continuously active within the NCTN, the LCC has proved that it has the governance, organizational capabilities and commitment, as well as the general expertise of the senior leadership team to support this LAPS application.